Baby strollers have been known and used for a number of years to provide a comfortable device to move a baby or small child. The trend with baby strollers has been to reduce the size of the stroller, thus allowing it to be stored more easily. However, with the reduction of size has come the reduction of space that the strollers provide for carrying additional cargo, or multiple children. There remains the need for a baby stroller that can accommodate a large volume of goods and/or a secondary child, while still folding to a compact state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,680 describes a convertible car seat and stroller combination apparatus comprising a padded child's seat having a telescopic U-shaped handle extending upward from behind the back of the seat, and a perimeter frame having four wheels extendible downward. The apparatus is distinguishable from the present invention at least in being limited to one occupant and requiring a perimeter frame for the wheels, as well as lacking an extendable cargo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,894 describes a stroller car seat apparatus comprising a conventional infant seat having a safety harness, a U-shaped padded front guard bar, a U-shaped telescoping handle in the rear, a pivoting front footrest, and a folding rectangular scissors framework with four wheels. The apparatus is distinguishable from the present invention at least in being limited to one child, requiring an obtrusive lower framework, and lacking an extendable cargo area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,221 describes a baby carriage convertible to a safety car seat with a harness comprising a body assembly including a seat, a back, a footrest, and side plates. A wheel assembly is pivotally mounted on the body assembly and adapted to be folded back. A handle assembly is pivotally mounted on the body assembly and adapted to be rotated into a horizontal position. A locking assembly locks and releases the wheel assembly. When the carriage is converted into a safety seat, the wheel assembly is released and folded back, and the handle assembly is rotated into a horizontal position to be used as an arm rest plate. The apparatus is distinguishable from the present invention at least in being limited to one child, requiring the rotation of the handle assembly to serve as an arm rest, and lacking an extendable cargo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,096 Chien Ting describes a collapsible multi-use baby carriage having a structure transformable into a dining chair, a safety seat in a car, a cradle, and a bed comprising a seat, a backrest pivotally connected with the seat to change the angle of the backrest, a U-shaped hand rest pivotally connected with the backrest. The structure has a pushing handle, two opposite telescopic side tubes with a windable support plate between the side tubes, and a winding tubular shaft housed in a front tube of the hand rest for pulling out for supporting food. Two front and rear casters are pivotally connected with the bottom of the seat and foldable to the seat bottom. The carriage is distinguishable from the present invention at least in being limited to one child, requiring a windable support plate and two opposite side tubes, and lacking an extendable cargo area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,523,840, 6,669,212 B2 and 6,523,840 B1 (related patents) describe a combined shopping cart stroller, with a frame that includes a primarily horizontal lower frame portion having a forward end and a rearward end; a curved upper frame portion; vertical support extending between the lower frame portion and upper frame portion; a seat mounted to the frame; and a primary cargo area, which is defined as the space generally bounded by the lower frame portion and the upper frame portion rearward of the seating area. The shopping cart stroller is distinguished from the present invention at least in the front frame not extending to a point above the rearward frame when the cargo space is engaged, the manner in which the primary cargo space extends, as well as the fact that the primary cargo space is unable to support the weight of an additional child.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,858 B2 describes a collapsible stroller, with a frame having left and right sides, each side comprising: an elongated bottom member; a front leg; a push arm; and a support strut, wherein the front leg, the push arm, and the support strut pivot relative to each other when the stroller moves between the open position and the folded position. The stroller is distinguishable from the current invention at least in being limited to one child, and not having an extendable rear cargo space.
U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2 262 914 A published on Jul. 7, 1993, describes a molded child seat for a vehicle and convertible into a pushchair comprising a supporting frame having two triangular lateral sub-frames interconnected by cross rails. Each sub-frame is equipped with a pair of mounting pins adapted to engage with appropriately shaped and positioned slots on the wheeled pushchair frame. The apparatus is distinguishable from the present invention at least in being limited to one child, requiring a separate supporting frame, and lacking an extendable cargo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,904 discloses a convertible stroller and shopping cart having a stroller portion and a shopping cart portion. The stroller portion includes a seat secured to a metal frame, and the shopping cart portion comprises a collapsible receptacle. The receptacle can be oriented in two orientations, a stowed orientation adjacent the seat and a deployed orientation over the seat. When the receptacle is deployed, it conforms to the seat, creating a shopping cart from the stroller. The convertible stroller is distinguishable from the present invention at least in lacking the capacity to carry a second child, and in the fact that the extendable cargo area extends to occupy the same volume as the child seat when extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,212 discloses a cart having a frame member including upright and lateral frame portions. A platform is attached to the lateral frame portion and a stationary seat assembly is secured to the upright frame portion. The stationary seat assembly includes a rearward facing stationary seat, a handle and a safety bar between the seat and the handle. A pivoting mechanism is mounted to the lateral frame portion remote from the upright frame portion. The pivoting mechanism is moveable between a substantially upright position and a retracted position and is located relative to a back portion of the seat. A flexible receptacle is attached to the pivoting mechanism, and moves between an open and collapsed position when the pivoting mechanism is moved between the substantially upright and the retracted position, respectively. The stationary seat and the platform are accessible when the pivoting mechanism is in the substantially upright position or the retracted position. The cart is distinguishable from the present invention at least in that the present invention is fully collapsible, can accommodate a second child, and in having an extendable cargo area which includes an extendable base component.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,378,891 and 6,170,854 disclose a convertible stroller and shopping vehicle having a stroller portion and a shopping vehicle portion. The stroller portion includes a seat which is movable from a deployed position to a stowed position. In the deployed position, the invention is used as a stroller. The shopping vehicle portion includes a collapsible receptacle that can be oriented in one of two orientations. In an open orientation, the receptacle creates a shopping cart while in a collapsed orientation the invention can be used to transport bulk materials. The convertible stroller is distinguishable from the present invention at least by lacking the capacity to carry a second child, and in the fact that the extendable cargo area extends to occupy the same volume as the child seat when extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,180 (which has the same inventor as the present invention) discloses a stroller for carrying a user, and having an expandable storage space located between the child seat and the rearmost frame members. This may include a first and second front frame member for supporting a seat or seats and back support member, a first and second back frame member being connected to the first and second front frame member, an expandable base member, which connects between the first and second front frame member and the first and second back frame member. The expandable frame member may move between an extended and a retracted position to provide a storage area. This invention discloses a stroller with an expandable storage space, however, the volume of the storage space is not adjustable, he invention does not provide mechanisms for actuating the deployment of the extendable cargo area, the invention does not provide a rear handle lock to take the load of additional cargo, the invention does not provide a solution for folding the front seat compactly and independently of the rear frame, the invention does not provide methods for compactly folding the upper expandable basket, and the invention does not provide for additional seating configurations within the expandable storage space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,140 B1 discloses a two-seat collapsible stroller comprising a telescopically collapsing rear section that roughly slides into the front section such that the seat nests onto the front seat in the collapsed position. This stroller differs from the present invention at least in that the second seat is a mandatory part of the invention, and no extendable cargo area exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,366,141 discloses a stroller with a collapsible seat for a second child, comprising a complex coupling mechanism that enables the collapse and expansion mechanism. It is distinguishable from the present invention at least in that the stroller's collapse mechanism for the second seat is substantially more complex than in the present invention, and in that it does not provide for the option of an extendable cargo area.
In general, the prior art contains a series of weaknesses which the present invention addresses. First, most prior art lacks the capacity to form an extendable cargo area while simultaneously carrying even a single child: the cargo area extends into the area where the child would sit. Second, those few inventions designed to include a second child both lack the flexibility to also include extendable storage, and include complex or inflexible deployment mechanisms which prevent the strollers from being deployed easily and/or folded into compact form. The present invention, as will be shown, is capable of simultaneously carrying a child and having the cargo area extended/deployed in a way that can handle heavy loads, is easily expanded via actuation mechanisms, is of such a nature that it can also function as additional seating space for additional children. Finally, the present invention is designed to be easily folded into a compact state for travel or storage.